


Remembering

by Settiai



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Community: sentinel_thurs, Episode Related, Episode: s02e12 Blind Man's Bluff, Friendship, Gen, Juvenilia, Missing Scene, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-02
Updated: 2003-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While in the hospital after his encounter with Golden, Blair begins to have some doubts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering

**Author's Note:**

> I was still in high school. Don't judge me.

Blair moaned slightly as he gingerly pulled himself into a sitting position. Something tugged at the edge of his memory, trying to force its way into his muddled mind. He slowly moved his gaze around the room, gradually realizing that he was apparently in the hospital. With a sigh, he reluctantly let memories flood his mind. Images and sounds tumbled around his brain, attempting to put themselves into some type of order.

And then he remembered.

Blair flinched as his nurse's words from the night before echoed throughout his mind, her quiet voice gently explaining that he had been dosed with Golden. Even as the words flowed through his brain, however, a few hazy memories from inside of the police garage made their way to the surface. He let out a groan before slowly letting his exhausted body sink back into a reclining position.

_I can't believe this is happening._

In his mind's eyes, he saw himself standing on top of the damn car, shooting at demons that he should have known couldn't exist. With another sigh, he gently closed his eyes.

_I was just starting to feel like I might belong somewhere, but now..._

Trying to ignore the dull throb that was continually growing in his head, Blair attempted to picture how both Simon's and Jim's reactions would go. It wasn't a reassuring thought.

_The first thing that Simon's going to do is take away my observer status, and Jim... hell, Jim's probably going to kick me out of the loft as soon as I'm released. He needs a real partner, not some idiot who almost blows up the police garage._

He was drawn out of his thoughts by the sound of footsteps slowly making their way into the room, a familiar voice quietly calling out.

"Chief?"

Blair forced a weak smile onto his face before opening his eyes and turning towards the doorway.

"Hey, Jim."

When he caught sight of his friend, the younger man felt his jaw drop.

"What happened to you?"

Jim shrugged slightly, his eyes focusing on the younger man.

"The suspect was getting away, so I took Simon's car out for a spin."

Blair's gaze darted up to focus on Jim's eyes, whose vision were still obviously impaired from his own encounter with Golden. An exasperated smile came to his face as he shook his head in amusement. It slowly faded to a gloomy one though, as he studied the older man's face.

"Well, it looks like you really don't need my help that much."

Understanding quickly dawned in Jim's eyes, and he was already shaking his head as he walked over and knelt beside the bed. He reached over and gently lifted his friend's head so that their eyes met, his shining with determination.

"Don't even go there, Blair. This wasn't your fault." A playful smile made it's way onto his face as he reached over and ruffled the younger man's hair. "Besides, you aren't getting away from all of us that easily."


End file.
